


圣特瑞萨的迷思

by nuoyu2014



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Chastity Device, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 是带着贞操带上台的梗。预警：贞操带。束腰。BDSM倾向。
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Kudos: 19





	圣特瑞萨的迷思

“Mikele，过来帮帮我。”  
Florent走进他们的化妆间，打断了Mikele的补妆，漆成白色的门板在他身后关上、反锁。法国人看起来情况并不是很好，面色苍白，额头上缀着细细的汗滴，嘴唇失去血色，脊背却仍然挺得笔直，皮鞋的方跟重重敲击在地板上，叩出凌乱的节奏。  
他走得很慢，脚步蹒跚，一直踱至Mikele身边，虚扶着化妆台，稍微低头，自上而下俯视Mikele，声音飘渺而嘶哑，几乎就是萨列里警告莫扎特的样子：只要您呆在您的位置，我们便相安无事。  
他说：“请您帮帮我，Mikele。”  
Mikele放下卸妆棉，擦了擦手，站了起来。他简直像是贴着Florent的胸膛生长起来似的，清新的芦花香气短暂地停留于眼周，随即混杂进for her的甜美，以及汗水、灰尘的气味。食指的指腹抚过大师的唇，不出意外地蹭花了唇妆。  
“如您所愿，Maestro。”  
意大利人的手环上了Florent的脖子，于是领花被随意地扯掉，丢在桌子上。接下来是外套、是马甲，远远称不上柔软的布料滑到地上，可法国人丝毫未从衣物的牢笼中得到解放。他仍然笔直地僵在原地，等待Mikele的手降下恩赐。  
“再说点什么，我的大师。”  
Mikele似乎很乐于扮演弱势的角色。他露出热情的笑容，眼睛弯成上弦的月钩，身体贴上Florent的胸口不住扭动，而Florent垂下头，将更多的表情藏在灯光投射的阴影下，与浆得挺括的衣领中。  
“求您脱去我的衣物，您会看到令您满意的结果。”  
他的呼吸有些急促，或许是为Mikele搭在他肩上摩挲的手指，或许是为着其他尚不为人所知的理由。即使只是这样简单的触碰，已经令他感到某种莫名的灼烫，火焰在脑海、在指尖、在四肢与胸膛中燃烧起来。  
“求您……”  
Florent的声音愈发低下去，仿佛面对灵魂的喃喃自语。此刻，他与舞台上的萨列里、与他所呈现的角色如此深刻地融合为一，Mikele仿佛窥见萨列里的灵魂在低泣。  
意大利人的手指搭上青年的腰际，将衬衫下摆从丝绒材质的半裤里抽出来。扣子自下而上被逐一解开，却没有显露出更多皮肤。恰恰相反，这才刚进行至序幕，还有更多的束缚藏在层层衣衫之内。男人的手指灵巧地穿梭于遮掩之间，有意无意地刮蹭着贴身的束具，指尖撩拨出Florent柔软的哽咽，如颤动的琴弦。  
终于，Mikele的手指贴近了青年的喉咙。浆洗过的衣领紧紧包裹着白皙的颈子，被手指拨弄两下，反复磨蹭着下颌的胡须。演唱者的戏服固然不至于被勒缚得太紧，但严丝合缝的复古式样远远称不上舒适，高耸的衣领逼迫法国青年永远抬起头来，作出骄傲的样子。可是，一旦勘破莫扎特与萨列里之间氤氲的暧昧情愫，就会深深地意识到，他的灵魂与身体早已完全属于另一个人。  
“您喜欢我为您挑选的小配饰吗，Flo？”  
Mikele戏弄似的搔了搔Florent的下巴，轻轻扼住他的喉咙。意大利人没有给他戴上项圈，那样就太过明显了。何况，Mikele完全不需要向他人宣誓主权，毕竟大师那双漂亮的焦糖色研究永远黏在莫扎特身上。  
“是的，Mikele。”  
Mikele不置可否地哼了一声，放在棕发青年颈上的手掌略微收紧，拇指在颈动脉的位置轻轻打转，像加载游戏时永远旋转的小图标。一缕半长的发丝落在手边，被他轻轻拂开。他随意地按了按Florent细嫩的颈肉，像摆弄一件微不足道的玩物。  
接着，法国人被推着趴在梳妆台前，化妆镜清晰地映出他的身体，自绯红的面庞至大腿，都于镜中一览无余。他双手支撑着实木桌面，双腿分开，摆出适宜观赏的模样，随动作而摇荡的衣襟之间，一抹异于肤色的嫣红若隐若见。  
“看着镜子，然后谈谈您对这件束腰的感想吧。”  
说着，Mikele拨开了雪白的衬衫。衣襟之内，是一件做工精致的深红色束腰。黑色的丝带并不过分紧缚，竖向嵌于软衬内的衬骨熨帖地包覆住法国人的腰肢，只有在Florent高声歌唱时，这件衣物才会轻轻勒住他的腹腔，让他感到些许不适。当然，这不过是无伤大雅的情趣，并不会影响演出效果，而穿着者恰到好处的痛苦表情，唯一的副作用只是让Mikele觉得裤子更紧了。  
“它让我感到，我属于您，Mikele。当我……当我躲开伴舞，穿过观众席，或者歌唱的时候，我感到您在拥抱我。我感到您每时每刻都掌控我，保护我。”  
Florent舔了舔嘴唇，顺从地望向镜中的支配者。Mikele满意地亲了亲他的耳朵，捏住衬衫领口与前襟的接缝处，将衣物褪下圆润的肩头。细巧的吊带顺着这股力量滑了下来，松松地垂在手臂上，过于鲜明的颜色对比衬得青年的皮肤格外苍白。意大利人轻轻解开丝带末端绑就的蝴蝶结，然后手掌便沿着脊椎重重下坠，握住两边臀肉，凶狠地抓揉起来。他忍不住呻吟起来，向前扑倒，打了个晃才重新站稳。  
“您知道的，当我为您订做这件束腰的时候，我告诉老板娘，这件可爱的衣物将用来管束一个漂亮的婊子，这个婊子靠着摇屁股就能吸引所有人的目光，但他只属于我。怎么样，我说得对吗？”  
Mikele解开了他的裤子。绒面的马裤坠落下去，一直落到脚面上，Florent挪了挪腿，将这件戏服踢进了梳妆台下面。这点小聪明换来了意大利人落在后颈的吻。  
“是的，我是您豢养的婊子，唔——”他的屁股狠狠挨了一下，手掌拍打在丰满的臀肉上，带出脆亮的声响，可疼痛却令他露出更加痴迷的表情，“是您最淫荡的婊子，Mikele。”  
在这场疯狂的游戏中，他仍然以亲近的名字称呼游戏的支配者，这是Mikele的规定。意大利人并不需要一个饱含敬畏的代称来强调自身的地位，爱是他们之间坚不可摧的连结。换而言之，即使没有某个象征权威的特殊称谓，两人仍然知道该如何把握他们的关系。Florent可以同时成为一个灵魂伴侣、一个知己、一个朋友、一个情人，自然也能够在需要时扮演最温顺的服从者。  
随着裤装的滑落，他身上又露出更多可爱的装饰。准确来说，是一条贞操带。深棕色的小牛皮裁剪、鞣制成两指宽的皮带，代替内裤绑缚着腰部、下体与大腿根部，亮银色的环状栅条组成了性的监狱，强迫阴茎紧贴在腹部。一枚金属材质的小号肛塞没入后穴，占据着Florent承受性事交合的部位。腰上闭合的铜锁杜绝了青年偷偷解开刑具的可能性，略沉重的坠感提醒着他，只有统治他的那个人，才能解除他的痛苦。  
“您真美。”  
镜子里的Mikele非常真诚。他温柔地抚摸着情人的脊背与后腰，手掌在臀部流连、揉弄，目光止不住地勾勒着肩膀与胸部的柔和线条。  
“您知道贝尼尼的雕塑吗，他的《心醉神迷的圣特瑞萨》。那是大师之作，您应当听说过，就在罗马的克拉诺教堂，以后我会带您去看。”  
Florent羞耻地咬住嘴唇，Mikele扯住他的头发，强迫他去看镜面映照出的自己。意大利人的手描摹着他的面庞，舌尖在他颈侧游走，柔软的吻像融化在火焰下的黄油，将轮廓涂抹得湿润、温热。恋人略显凌乱的卷发和他的头发蹭在一起，渐渐难以分辨，明亮的眼眸像永不熄灭的灯火，远远地闪烁着。他的呼吸急促起来，身体前倾，几乎要栽进对方所描述的幻想世界中了。  
“它取材自圣特瑞萨，一位圣徒，一位贞洁的西班牙修女。她梦见自己躺在浮云上，上帝指派的小天使将一支金箭射向她的胸膛。她说：‘这支箭已刺穿了我的心，当他把箭抽出时，我感到无限的痛苦和甜蜜，我想把这种痛苦永远地继续下去……’很有趣，对吧？”  
法国青年看着镜中，险些认不出自己了。Mikele在背后用力拉扯衣带，束腰在胸廓下方勒紧，逐渐挤压着肺部的空气。他被迫小口地喘息，嘴唇颤抖，像一条搁浅在细白沙滩上的游鱼，鳃腔徒劳地张开，空气流动着挤过鳃丝，却无法供给任何氧气。  
Mikele轻轻咬住了他的后颈。意大利人像是磨牙的猫似的，吮住细嫩的皮肉，牙齿啮合，轻轻啃咬着脆弱的要害部位，炽热的鼻息喷在他发根处，拨开凌乱的碎发。这一记亲吻太过漫长，侵略性的气息入侵了Florent的每一寸皮肉。他的肌肉愈发僵硬，关节无法弯曲，然而身体内部又翻滚着难以言明的渴望，每一处血管与神经都熔成了沥沥的岩浆。  
“流行的观点认为，贝尼尼实际上创造了一个正在渴求爱欲的女人。他表现了人类的欲望，或者说，正如我们现在所做的事，他表现了性欲。那是一个经历高潮的少女，沉溺于极度的祈望与沉醉，极致的痛苦和欢愉。”  
Mikele絮絮地低语着，同样向前倾倒，直至身体完全与Florent的背与臀挨住，手掌贴着肋骨向前伸出，拢住柔软的胸肉把玩起来。他的动作很是漫不经心，五指逐一按压柔软的乳肉，熟练得像坐在钢琴前练习C大调音阶，食指不时拨弄乳尖，弹出繁琐的装饰音，使青年的喘息更加富有趣味。  
法国人的喘息中逐渐染上暧昧的音色。他的身体已经被调动起来，随着情人的手指而发出美妙的歌唱，可贞操带牢牢地困住他的下体，阻止阴茎如往常般勃起。每当性器逾越了支配者设下的界限，拘束的笼锁便会带来痛苦。后穴努力含吮着小巧的肛塞，却无法从精巧的形态中得到丝毫快感，只是更添空虚。  
“请您给我，Mikele……”  
青年的请求使得Mikele停住了手。他的下巴压在Florent的肩上，稍微歪了歪头，脸颊贴住一侧肩膀，故作天真地咬了咬唇。  
“您想要什么呢，请您说得详细一点。”  
“想要您的阴茎，Mikele……想要您解开我的贞操带，操我，使我高潮……”  
Florent紧盯着镜面反射出的那双眼睛，仿佛亲眼见证了情人所描述的一切：至贞洁的修女、梦境、上帝、天使、金箭、渴望、爱欲。他透过镜子，看到修女如痴如狂地注视着神的使者，在遭到痛苦贯穿的瞬间，品尝极致的欢悦。他被相同的欲望所统治，渴求来自情人的启示与爱。他看到Mikele以饱含爱意的目光凝视他的身体，凝视他常常被称赞的柔软胸部、裹在束胸下的腰肢、锁闭于贞操带内的下体、圆润挺翘的臀部、和被皮带勒出印记的丰腴大腿，他也看到颈侧与肩头被吮出的绯红痕迹。  
“您多么美啊，Flo，mon amour，amore mio，”Mikele满足地叹息，手掌滑下去，再次抚弄起Florent的臀丘与大腿内侧，指尖的琴茧贴着鼠蹊划过，像拨弄提琴的弦，激起青年阵阵颤栗，“我相信您已经为我准备好了，对吗？”  
Florent迫不及待地点头。他在Mikele的抚摩下几近失声，只不住地低喘着，惯于抓握吉他琴颈的右手此时紧紧扣住桌沿，后腰压低，臀丘翘得更高。尽管尚有贞操带与长裤的阻隔，他仍然能够隐约察觉到，Mikele勃起了。纵然已经硬得不像样子，他的支配者仍然耐心地抚摸他、引导他，这一认知让他更加难耐，想要得到更多、更深入的触碰。  
Mikele取出了钥匙。他把这通向深渊与天堂的路引妥帖地存放在化妆台的抽屉里，黄铜色的物件不过指节大小，纤细的齿状前端插进小锁，轻轻拧开，锁芯弹动的细微声响在Florent听来有如天籁。  
尽管取下了锁，年长的统治者全不急于为他的情人解脱束缚。腰际相扣的皮带依旧松松垮垮地搭在一起，意大利人的手指贴着深色的系带向下滑动，指腹勉强挤进阴茎锁的间隙，碰了碰半勃的性器，接着再向后移动，指尖扫过会阴，停留在后穴的位置，隔着一层皮革将肛塞推进更深的地方。  
“看起来您夹得不够紧，Flo，”说着，他稍微侧过身体，扬起手用力拍打翘起的屁股，“贪吃的坏孩子，您在舞台上也这样懈怠吗？”  
Florent未曾料想到这一变故。他惊叫了一声，下意识地向前躲闪，又被Mikele按住腰压回原地。结实的掌掴接连落在两边臀瓣上，火辣辣的疼痛迅速爆开，灼烧着敏感的神经。他甚至有点委屈，天知道这个不大的肛塞在表演时让他吃了多大的苦头。  
“对不起，Mikele……”他可怜巴巴地讨饶，念意大利人的名字时，声音软得像化开的棉花糖，“我没有，在舞台上……它一直被含在里面，在戳我的前列腺，您可以检查。”  
年长的情人并非执意要惩罚他，事实上，两人都明确地知晓，这只是一点亲热的情趣，好给支配者创造一个理由，为小熊的身体涂抹情欲的艳色。  
此刻，Florent终于展现出最适宜使用的模样。他身上半挂着一件衬衫，领口已滑落至肘弯，抽解开绳结的紧身褡松懈下来，丝带垂荡，胸肋下方的压痕若隐若现。贞操带看似囚锁整齐，却随时可以拆下来，丢弃一旁，完全不能抵御侵犯。大腿袜被袜带抻过膝盖，边缘勒出浅浅的凹陷，中跟的皮鞋还完好地留在脚上，倒显露出格外庄重的色情感，既荒诞，又充满肉欲的情调。  
Mikele在他身后解开了戏服的暗扣。随着一阵窸窸窣窣的轻微响动，男人再贴上他的身体时，已然不复衣冠整齐的严肃之态。  
此刻的Mikele更接近剧中呈现的浪子莫扎特，天真、放荡，寻欢作乐。他的外套与马甲不翼而飞，衬衫大敞，裤子褪到膝盖上，阴茎贴着Florent的大腿故意磨蹭着，挑逗着身受拘束的乐师长。  
“告诉我，您在舞台上是不是就想着这样来着？想到结束后就会被我剥光了衣服，按在这里操，您就一直在发情吧？”  
Florent简直怀疑他的恋人其实是一种尚未被发现的恶魔物种了。他忍不住向内夹腿，喘息间混进了轻声的哽咽。  
“是的，求您，Mikele，我受不了了……求您使用我……”  
“当然，当然。我应允您，Flo。”  
伴随着轻柔如春风的亲吻，意大利人摘掉了他下体的束缚。用以拘束阴茎的笼锁被小心翼翼地取下，温暖的手掌抚慰着承受疼痛的器官，直到Florent完全勃起，肛塞在重力的支配下滑出肠道，贞操带被弃置一旁。  
然后，Mikele掰开柔软的臀肉，从背后进入了他。青年还没来得及做好扩张，Mikele淋在他股间的润滑过于潦草，粗长的性器生生挤开过于紧致的肠肉，第一时间带来的反倒是近乎麻痹的钝痛。这疼痛如同引线尽头的星点火光，飞速向四肢与心脏蔓延，法国小熊的眼里已经氤氲起湿气，他紧咬住下唇，发出低低的闷哼，但还是温顺地沉下腰肢，摆出更加方便进入的姿势。  
他受够了等待，侵犯带来的鲜明痛感，总好过不温不火的禁锢。  
Mikele也并不好受。他的小熊把他夹得太紧，肠壁欲拒还迎地推挤着，又克制而驯从地缓慢吞入更多。他的阴茎硬得发疼，却不敢动得太狠，怕弄疼了对方，清亮的眼底被欲望熏染得混沌起来，伤害与占有的本能不断催促他得到更多。  
“您还好吗？”  
问出这话时，Mikele的声音都低哑了几分，仿佛卷起白沙的细浪，随月相的盈满而渐欲吞没一切。  
“是的，请您再深一点，Mikele。”  
Florent对此相当确定。在这一刻，疼痛比浅薄的快感更加催发情欲，灼烫于敏感部位的痛苦令他内心的欲求愈发膨胀，尽管声音还在打颤，然而青年已经试着摇动胯部，努力地放松穴口肌群，去讨好他的情人、他的支配者了。  
更有甚者，当他这样请求的时候，下腹不由得生出一股热流，仿佛他真的需要更多疼痛才能得到满足，仿佛这具肉体正在因承受痛苦而得到欢愉。  
Mikele没有拒绝他。意大利人扶着恋人的腰侧，大开大合地抽送起来。Florent渐渐被操开了，身体熟练地款摆起来，配合着抽插的节奏。痛感渐渐被捣碎在喑哑的呻吟里，化成粘稠而甜蜜的蜂浆，熟悉的快感重新降临。  
当青年的穴肉愈加湿软，张合着吮吸起侵犯的硬物时，Mikele也得到了更多快乐。他心满意足地搂紧了温驯的情人，含住一侧耳尖细细地吮吻起来，舌尖紧贴着耳廓来回舔舐，细软的绒毛被舔得湿漉漉的。在愈显泥泞的进出中，阴茎顶上青年的敏感点不住研磨，似乎着意弥补对方先前所受的一切痛苦。  
Florent从来都对温柔的情人无从抗拒，扶着桌子的手臂在发抖，两条腿软得快要站不住了。他想要大声呻吟，想乞求Mikele粗暴地操他，残存的理智却发出不合时宜的提醒，指出化妆间薄薄的门板挡不住他的淫言浪语。在眼里升腾的水雾还是凝结成泪滴，顺着眼角滑落下来。Mikele捏着他的下巴，仔细地舔去了泪痕。  
“您为什么哭呢，明明这么舒服，不是吗？”  
言语中虽多有怜惜，可意大利人丝毫没有轻些挺腰的打算。相反，他加重了力道，一下下地顶进深处，二人交合的部位挤出润滑剂的白沫，过分直白的水声与皮肉拍打声混进交缠的喘息之间，令Florent百倍地羞窘起来。年轻的情人脑子更发烫起来，肩颈处白嫩的皮肉染上色欲的粉红，衬得身上的吻痕都不那么突兀了。  
“Mikele……Mikele……慢一点……”  
大力而快速的捣弄带来无尽的欢愉，年长的恋人不时着意蹭过敏感点，更逼得他止不住地哭叫出声。对方太了解他，也太了解他的身体与欲望，在性事中，他完全成为了被支配、被掌控的一方，而Mikele握有全部的权力，能够轻易地主宰他的快感。正如此时，当意大利人希望他得到快乐的时候，性的欢悦便如同潮水般汹涌地淹没了他的全部神经，冲垮理性所构筑的堤防。  
但是，Florent完全不曾为此而不安。事实上。Mikele所掌握的权柄反倒使他安心，那意味着他只需要服从与接受，便能够得到最彻底的照顾和关注。Mikele会以无比热切的目光注视着他，欣赏他，使用他。  
“乖，看看镜子里的您，您是这样美丽。”  
Mikele这样要求，Florent便抬起了头，近乎迷醉地看着自己，也看着意大利人。他的呼吸破碎而凌乱，在镜中显露出赤裸裸的淫态，一边乳尖被男人拉扯，揉弄得愈发红肿，男人的另一只手落在他腰上，可无需对方怎样注意，他已经乖乖晃动腰部向后迎合，乞求着更多的满足和侵占。他的胸口染上了情欲的粉色，两眼湿润得像蒙上一层雨雾的窗，眼尾殷红，嘴唇张合着，正不断吐出淫乱的话语。  
“是的，我感受到您……您在操我，Mikele，好热……”  
意大利人亲了亲他的发鬓，轻轻带着他转过头，吻住甜美的唇瓣。  
“我真爱您……”  
他这样低声呢喃，咬住那瓣软肉，舌尖细致地润湿干燥的表皮。Florent是这样令人心醉神迷，不仅是因为怀抱中的身体，夹紧的肠道和温顺的姿态，也是因为对方尽管羞怯，在陌生人面前会垂下头，躲避过于炽热的亲吻，但是，一旦他认真要求，无论怎样过分的异想天开，都不会被拒绝。  
大概，Florent的疯狂都用来纵容他了。Mikele这样想着，将舌尖探入青年的口腔，肆意地翻搅起来。他的小熊没有任何抵抗，将一切领地都拱手相让，意大利人肆无忌惮地舔吻着侧壁与上颚，捉住灵活的舌头逗弄、纠缠，充满侵略性的呼吸抚过两颊，仿若情人间最缱绻的爱抚。  
Florent几乎窒息了。他的呼吸被恋人的阴茎操得支离破碎，唇齿间流动的空气被深吻阻断，束腰显露出前所未有的存在感，箍在肋骨下方阻碍肺叶扩张。他渴望空气，却在湿热的吻中沉沦，大脑逐渐眩晕，而快感则趁虚而入，连串的欢愉在脑海中爆燃开来，又沉沉地坠落，顺着脊椎滑落向后穴，令肠肉本能地绞紧。即使生存的本能不断向他示警，阻止他近乎失控的迷恋，可他还是任由身体索求更多肉欲的满足。  
Mikele当然不打算把自己的恋人吻到缺氧。后台人多眼杂，玩得太久终归不好。这样想着，他宽容地放过了快被咬肿的嘴唇，抱住青年柔软的腰肢冲刺起来，一只手绕到身前，玩弄起饱胀的囊袋。Florent恐怕已经忍耐了许久，两枚圆球沉甸甸地坠在胯下，只是温柔地触碰与抚爱，就激起青年变了调的哭叫。  
“射出来，Florent，感受我，我会和您一起。”  
Mikele爱怜地笑起来，抬起头，面颊挨住青年的发鬓，望向镜中的形象。两人看起来都不大像样，淫靡的意味浸透了彼此眉梢，就算待会整理了衣物走出去，怕是也会被一眼看穿。但他全不在意，甚而很乐意用这种方式宣告他们之间不言自明的恋情，棕发的意大利人在这方面倒意外地占有欲爆棚。他的手指蹭过囊袋之间敏感的皮肤，顶上了会阴，时轻时重地按摩起来。  
Florent被灵巧的指尖弄哭了。Mikele不过是轻轻扫过几下，他的呻吟立刻就哽在了喉咙里，在艰难地吞咽之后，这可爱的小熊狼狈地哭出了声。他再也没有力气站直，上身倾塌下来，手肘支在桌子上，脸庞埋进前臂搭出的小窝，任由泪水蹭花眼妆。  
与此同时，他达到了高潮。他的阴茎抖动着，粘稠的白浊自马眼射出，溅在梳妆台的抽屉柜面上。他的身体像是轻飘飘地浮起来了，陷在温暖的风和云里，他确定地知道Mikele还在抱着他，在亲吻他的脊背，再次操开他因射精而不自觉缩紧的肠道。  
等他终于平静下来之后，意大利人轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。小熊立刻紧张起来，惯性的抽噎一时还止不住，他抬起朦胧的泪眼，穿过镜子去看Mikele。年长的情人从他身体里抽了出来，草草撸动两下，射在他的背上，射在束腰的丝带之间。  
“您怎么哭了？”  
Mikele把年轻的恋人抱进怀里，扯了一张面巾纸给他擦了擦眼泪，嘴唇亲昵地贴上眼睛蹭了蹭。  
Florent还有点不好意思。他接过纸巾，攥在手里，一时不知道该先揩去穴口往外流的液体，还是像Mikele做得那样，擦掉晕开的偏光眼影。嗫喏着哼出几个毫无意义的音节，他才小声回答了问题。  
“我感受到您属于我。Mikele，我爱您。”

然后，他们走演员通道离开。大多数工作人员已经走了，剧场里有些昏暗。他们推着自行车走到出口，Florent腿软得骑不了车子，Mikele就陪着他走路。  
没有人看到他们牵着的手。


End file.
